the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
The Council
The Council 'is the governing institution that made executive decisions for The Ark and now Camp Jaha. It is headed by the Chancellor. Below the Council are the general Officers who make up the ark's bureaucracy and The Guard who maintain law enforcement and safety. Through Project Exodus, the Council planned for the eventual return of the Sky People to Earth via Exodus ships. They also created the Exodus Charter which contains the new laws for governing once the Sky People returned to the Ground. History After decades aboard the Ark, the Council still makes decisions for the public. Traditionally, each Council member is appointed by the Chancellor and approved by the other Council members, as in the case of Diana Sydney. Those who are on the Council are acknowledged as leaders and often possess classified information. Information from the Council is disseminated to the rest of the Sky People via "Station Representatives". The Council also decided the fate of people accused of wrong-doing on The Ark. Due to the resource scarcity on the Ark, all adult criminals were punished with death and juvenile offenders were imprisoned until they turned 18 when they were either freed or executed. Certain matters, like The Culling, are put forth by a 4-vote majority. If it is a tie, then the Chancellor acts as the tie-breaker. If the Chancellor abstains, then the matter is put to a re-vote in ten days. 'Project Exodus Project Exodus was the plan to send the people on the Ark to the ground in approximately three generations. After the Delinquents' ship launched, there were 7 remaining Exodus ships, which weren't enough to carry everyone from the Ark safely to the ground. This was a flaw to be fixed in the next 100 years but they ran out of time. After Diana Sydney's mutiny that left The Ark crippled and the remaining drop ships unusable, they ended up using the Ark itself to bring everyone to Earth. 'Exodus Charter' The Exodus Charter was created by the Council on the Ark in preparation for the eventual return of the Sky People to Earth since the vastly different environments require different rules and regulations. Under the Exodus Charter, unauthorised use of firearms was to be punishable as a felony with 10 shock lashes and only the Ark Guard was allowed firearms. Chancellors The Council is headed by the Chancellor. Certain matters, like The Culling, are put forth by a 4-vote majority. If it is a tie, then the Chancellor acts as the tie-breaker. If the Chancellor abstains, then the matter is put to a re-vote in ten days. 'Current:' *Abigail Griffin 'Former' *Diana Sydney *Thelonious Jaha *Marcus Kane 'Diana Sydney' While Diana Sydney was Chancellor, she worked on the Exodus Charter and Project Exodus. She had quite a few supporters who continued to follow her even after she was no longer Chancellor. She eventually started a mutiny against Chancellor Thelonious Jaha, initially trying to have him assassinated. When that failed, she had a bomb set off during the Unity Day celebrations, killing four Council members in the process, and stole an Exodus ship with her followers, leaving the Ark crippled. Mount Weather caused the Exodus ship to crash, killing all on board, including Sydney. 'Thelonious Jaha' Thelonious Jaha was the last Chancellor aboard The Ark. He was in charge when the 100 were sent to Earth to see if it was survivable and was also responsible for The Culling. He passed along the Chancellorship to Marcus Kane and remained behind alone on the Ark when the last Sky People returned to Earth in Project Exodus. He eventually arrived on Earth himself but did not resume being Chancellor. 'Marcus Kane' As the first Chancellor on Earth, Marcus Kane established Camp Jaha and began enforcing the rules set forth in the Exodus Charter. After less than a week in office, Kane resigned in order to seek peace with the Grounders and have Abby the Chancellor's pin. 'Abigail Griffin' Abigail Griffin is the current Chancellor. Under her chancellorship, a tentative peace with the Grounders was established and the war with Mount Weather was ended and won with the remaining Delinquents being brought back to Camp Jaha. Council Members Traditionally, each Council member is appointed by the Chancellor and approved by the other Council members. Those who are on the Council are acknowledged as leaders and often possess classified information. 'Current' *Marcus Kane *Four unnamed members 'Former' *Dr. Abigail Griffin (removed from the Council) *Cole (deceased in Unity Day blast) *Kaplan (deceased in Unity Day blast) *Muir (deceased in Unity Day blast) *Fuji (deceased in Unity Day blast) *Diana Sydney (deceased in drop ship crash) *Thelonious Jaha (left Camp Jaha) Officers An Officer is a high rank in the bureaucracy of the Ark. Above the general officers is the Ark's governing Council which is led by the current Chancellor. The Ark's officers have information not accessible to most of the Ark's residents. Certain key knowledge is further restricted to just the Council itself. 'Current' *Jackson - Medical Officer *Sinclair - Engineering Officer 'Former' *Callie Cartwig (deceased, floated for unknown reasons) *Jake Griffin - Senior Environmental Engineer and Deputy Resource Officer (deceased, floated for treason) Notes and Trivia *In "Contents Under Pressure", it is revealed that Project Exodus only had enough drop ships to bring 700 people to Earth. *Under the Exodus Charter, unauthorised use of firearms was to be punishable as a felony with 10 shock lashes. **Abigail Griffin was punished in "Reapercussions" with 10 shock-lashes after committing said felony (providing guns to the Delinquents) **As of "Spacewalker", it appears this law is no longer enforced with even John Murphy being given a gun by Major Byrne. *Bellamy, Clarke and Jasper have all been leaders of the Delinquents, who are Sky People but were not Chancellors or Council members. Category:The100 Category:Sky People Category:The Ark Category:Groups